thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Max Domi
| birth_place = Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada | draft = 12th overall | draft_team = Arizona Coyotes | draft_year = 2013 | career_start = 2015 | career_end = }} Max Domi (born on March 2, 1995) is a Canadian ice hockey player who is currently playing for the Arizona Coyotes of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was originally selected eighth overall in the 2011 OHL Priority Selection by the Kingston Frontenacs. Max was selected by the Phoenix Coyotes in the first round (12th overall) of the 2013 NHL Entry Draft. His father is former NHLer Tie Domi. Playing Career Junior Playing Career Max was selected by the Kingston Frontenacs with the eighth pick of the 2011 Ontario Hockey League draft, but he was subsequently traded for three second-round draft picks to the London Knights. In his OHL debut against the Saginaw Spirit, on September 23, 2011, he scored a hat trick and recorded an assist to lead the Knights in an 8–0 victory. During the 2011–12 season, Max won a bronze medal with Team Ontario at the 2012 World U-17 Hockey Challenge and helped the Knights capture the 2012 OHL Championship. He was rated as a top prospect who fulfilled the expectation to be a first round selection at the 2013 NHL Entry Draft. During the 2012–13 season, Max played with Team Canada to win a gold medal at the 2012 Ivan Hlinka Memorial Tournament, was an invited participant at the 2013 CHL Top Prospects Game and led his London Knights team to capture their second consecutive OHL Championship. He was also a part of the Canadian team that won gold at the 2015 World Junior Ice Hockey Championship, being named the tournament's Best Forward and entering the All-Star Team. At the 2013 NHL Entry Draft, Max was selected 12th overall by the Phoenix Coyotes. His father, Tie, had previously played for the franchise when it was known as the Winnipeg Jets (the team would move to Phoenix in 1996). On July 14, 2013, he was signed to a three-year entry level contract with the Coyotes. Arizona Coyotes Arizona Coyotes' GM Don Maloney confirmed fan speculation by stating that he acquired prospect Anthony Duclair from the New York Rangers in the hopes that he would develop line chemistry with a rookie they already possessed. The reason was due to the fact that during the 2015 World Junior Ice Hockey Championship both Anthony and Max showed visible chemistry and were key components in leading team Canada to gold. Max scored his first career assist and goal in his NHL debut against the Los Angeles Kings on October 9, 2015 against Jonathan Quick. On January 12, 2016, Max recorded his first career NHL hat trick against the Edmonton Oilers. Two of his goals came on the power play and defenseman Oliver Ekman-Larsson assisted on all three goals. In his first NHL season, he developed instant line chemistry with fellow rookie Anthony Duclair earning the duo the nickname "The Killer D's." Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play Canada Ontario }} }} Accolades Personal Life Max was born in Winnipeg, Manitoba, but grew up in Toronto, Ontario. He is of Albanian descent; his paternal grandparents immigrated to Canada during wars and tumult in their native country. Growing up, Domi's favourite team was the Toronto Maple Leafs, partially due to his father's many seasons with the club. Max has Type 1 Diabetes which he was diagnosed with when he was 12 years old following a hockey tournament in Detroit. He regulates his blood sugar levels using an insulin pump attached to his hip. During games, he excuses himself every 15 minutes to test his blood glucose level. He wears number 16 in homage to Bobby Clarke, a famed hockey player who also suffered with the condition. Category:1995 births Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:Phoenix Coyotes draft picks Category:Canadian ice hockey players